My lactating Bella
by ronjatherose
Summary: Full-blooded vampires are born, not made and what vampire babies needs to be able to grow is breast milk and there for every vampire have their own breast-feeder. This is the story about Edward and his personal breast-feeder Bella and their life. -mature- -lactating fetish- -Possessive-ward-
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have had in my head for about a year and I have looked for a Beta-reader but have not found one so there for can this story have errors in it when it comes to the English language. This story is probably not appropriate for anyone under the age of 18.

Please let me know what you think of the story and do not hesitate to tell me what you imagine what will happen next or what you want to read in this story and that will maybe help me expand the story and see if i can improve it :)

**Summary – Full-blooded vampires are born, not made and what vampire babies needs to be able to grow is breast milk and there for every vampire have their own breast-feeder. This is the story about Edward and his personal breast-feeder Bella and their life. -mature- -lactating fetish- -Possessive-ward-**

**CHAPTER 1 – The beginning**

Esme and Carlisle Cullen were happily expecting their second baby. It was hard for vampires to get pregnant and now 50 years after they had their oldest child Emmett they had another blessing coming. They had already picked out the name, and even if they didn't have the technology to see what the gender of the baby was like the humans could, they knew it was a boy because, vampires could only have sons, no daughters ever came from two vampires.

Esme knew it was time to greet their son welcome to the world soon so they took the car to 'Renee's Angels', the only place a vampire would ever need.

Your senses are better when your are pregnant and the smell of leather in the car made her slightly nauseous. She tried to concentrate on the woods, watching the trees and the animals that were hiding deep in. Her hunger grew and when she saw that bear, just a hundred meters away she made a move to get out of the car. She couldn't control her body and the baby inside her, Edward, didn't help her mindset to get that bear, both of them hungry and wanting to set their teeth in something.

Her husband, noticing the change and smelling the lust and anticipation that came with hunger grabbed her chin and turned her to him.

"We have no time for this," he hissed and kept looking at her.

"Our son is hungry, but not for blood, we have to keep going, Now!" he saw her eyes become clearer and released her as he turned his eyes on the road. Their child was first priority, and no matter what, now was not the time to get distracted.

Edward needed food, he understood why his wife felt so strong about the hunt she wanted but the truth behind the vampires were that they didn't only survive off blood, the truth is that if they only had blood they would die a few weeks after they're born, at least the full blood vampire. The substance you needed to survive is breast milk. Every full-blooded-vampire needs his own breast feeder and that woman that the child choose is your mate for the rest of eternity.

When they arrived to 'Renee's Angels' Esme was taken to the delivery room. The big house that was full of half-vampires were preparing for the women that's going to give birth to a vampire.

All the half-vampires are woman, and they are also the ones that are the breast-feeders and mates for the vampires.

When Edward finally came to the world he was screaming on the top of his lungs, but that is normal. A vampire pregnancy are just as long as a humans and the baby, not being able to eat in nine months is hungry. At Renee's Angels every half-vampire that have started lactating lives and when a child is born the women is waiting in a row for the baby to pick his mate.

Renee who is the owner holds Edward as she pass every woman and every woman they passes put their hand to his cheek until the woman that is his mate touches him and the child stop crying.

When Edward found his mate she takes him from Renee and Edward starts immediately to grab her boobs, already knowing where the food is, smelling it, wanting it.

She is presented as Bella to the happy parents and together are they walking to what is now going to be her home too. When everyone is in the car they hurry to get home, wanting Edward and Bella home as soon as possible so their son could eat but they don't get far until they hear Bella's dress being ripped apart and you see Edward tearing at Bella's dress to get her breasts out and immediately latched on to her breast, already eating. He didn't have more time to waste and that white, thin fabric that was her dress were nothing but in the way. Edward's instincts had taken over and he did what felt natural, doing what it took to get to the food as quick as possible.

"You have a very strong son" Bella says to Esme and Carlisle who is watching her while driving home.

"Yes, and quite eager too." Esme smiled at her, feeling shocked, and turned around, giving them their privacy.

30 minutes later they are home and Edward is sleeping in Bella's arms, full and content with her nipple still in his mouth. Esme made a move to grab Edward when they arrived at the house, wanting to hold her son but as soon as she started lifting him he woke up and started screaming. When a vampire screams with lungs full of air it can be so loud that you want to cover your ears and that's exactly what Esme did, Edward laid down again when Esme dropped him in her arms again and was back to sleep as soon as Bella's nipple were back in his mouth with him sucking on it gently.

Heartbroken, Esme hurries inside while Carlisle shows her to hers and Edwards room. Carlisle went to find his wife as soon after he said goodnight to their son and his breast-feeder, eager to comfort his wife. Even if both of them knew what the bond between the vampire and the breast feeder were it was still hard to practically let go of your son after just a few hours.

They knew Bella was going to be with Edward every hour of the day in the first few years until Edward himself says that he wants alone time. They knew that Edward had to eat and Bella had to be there, always, so that he could have food whenever it pleased him. They knew it all because the same thing happened to them for 300 years ago when Carlisle picked Esme as his source of nourishment, his breast-feeder, his mate.

They had been through this when Emmett was born but now they have contact like a real family because now he drinks blood and doesn't need to be with his mate all the time, he had more time for his parents after he grew up and it would be the same for Edward, they just had to wait 5 years.

Even thought Edward was just a few hours old he understood everything around him, knew what was happening, he was just stuck in a small body that would soon grow to be the man he was becoming in his head. He was laying on top of Bella in their bed, snuggling her boob and just feeling good. He was tired but didn't want to sleep, after being in his mothers womb for so long he wanted to see the world and now that he found Bella he wanted her all for himself.

Reene had told them after Edward chose Bella that after a few weeks could the child feel a bit obsessed with their breast-feeder but the bond between the vampire and the half-vampire was different for everyone and for some the bond wasn't that strong and when the vampire didn't need the breast-milk anymore, he didn't see the need for the breast-feeder either.

Bella hoped that wasn't the way with Edward and her and would do everything in her power to make their bond stronger. She would make him a happy baby, wanting nothing, she vowed to herself as she lifted Edward up toward himself and he released her nipple with a "pop". She kissed him all over his face, smelling his scent and enjoying the closeness. Edward giggled as she kissed his nose and his eyes sparkled.

His green eyes stared at her with more awareness than a baby his age should. His lips a beautiful shade of pink and the blush on his skin that came to vampires after they had fed.

Bella prepared him for bed time but had to hurry through everything after Edward started fussing after a few minutes, she had to leave him alone on the bed while going to get his pyjamas but he started full out screaming as soon as she wasn't in his sight and it was impossible to get him in his pyjamas. Edward wanted to sleep naked, he didn't want to feel confined in cheap cotton clothes and had only one way to show it but Bella didn't want to listen.

She had heard all her life that newborn children should sleep in clothes to keep them warm but to hold them close to your body so they would feel comfort but when Edward's eyes turned black and his fangs went down and he growled at her she changed her mind. Edward was pleased when he got his will through and got to sleep naked as he had always been, on top of his Bella with one hand on her breast and the other sucking on her nipple.

This was the life that Edward wanted, and he would always be content with her boobs in his face and a nipple to suck on, that was the thoughts he had before he went to sleep, warm, full and content.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of this story. It's nice to see so many interested in my story and I love the reviews. This is probably not a story for anyone under the age of 18, just so you know if you maybe missed the 'M-rating' of the story.

Please let me know what you think of the story and do not hesitate to tell me what you imagine what will happen next or what you want to read in this story and that will maybe help me expand the story and see if i can improve it :)

**CHAPTER 2**

The life for a half-vampire is hard, it is difficult. You don't really fit in anywhere and you don't have contact with your human parent. Half-vampires are made when a vampire have sex with a human, and a half-vampire are always a woman. It happens that vampires aren't happy in their lives or maybe want a challenge and goes to a human for company. When the human are going to give birth, the human always dies and that is why there are vampire spies all around the world, watching for humans that have the different smell of a vampire inside their stomachs.

That is how Bella was found. She was lying next to her dead mother watching her surroundings when a vampire found her and took her to Gianna's, a school made for half-vampires where they learn what is expected of them before they are sent to Renee's – a school - to become ready for their life as a adult.

Bella's dream was to find her vampire and make his life good. She would work hard to be the perfect mate for her vampire because she knew she only had one chance in life, she couldn't get a new vampire if the one that chose her got sick of her.

Some days were hard but Bella didn't care, she would do what was necessary to become great. She never missed a day in school and she learned everything there is to learn about vampires. She talked for hours with Renee asking for advice, what was the best way to breast-feed your vampire, what if he's still hungry after he have eaten and he have to wait a few more hours to get more milk.

What if he got sick of her right away or didn't like her milk or started drinking blood too early because she wasn't the best source of food there. She was stressing over these questions and Renee always made her feel more calm and see things clearly.

When Bella finally turned twenty years old she couldn't wait to start lactating. All half-vampires started lactating at the age of twenty, that is when you become mature as a woman and your body start to change. When a woman started lactating she was put on a milking machine four times everyday so that you could produce more milk. A vampire child was needy and was hungry all the time, and you have to be there all the time, ready. Bella had a feeling that she was going to get a big, strong and a hungry child to feed so she ate all the right food, never cheated in the training program and got the right amount of sleep.

Half-vampires are a lot like humans they are just a little faster,a little stronger, a bit more beautiful and you live forever but other than that they are exactly like humans, that means that if you are in a fight with a full-blooded-vampire you loose since a vampire are a hundred times stronger and faster than the half-vampire.

After 20 years of doing exactly what you are supposed to do and still haven't gotten chosen she was a bit depressed. She should have one of the best breast-milk in the whole house. She follows everything and do everything that Renee have taught them. She doesn't drink and only eat sweets on Saturdays, she got her milk tested and Renee said that everything was perfect and got almost a 100% score on her milk. She was so sure that she was going to get chosen quickly but told herself every night that the big, strong vampire that was made_ just _for her hadn't been borne yet.

Bella woke up one morning feeling much better about everything. She took a long shower, feeling the water hit softly on her body felt fantastic. After 10 minutes she was standing in front of her mirror looking at her body. She knew she was beautiful, even thought she haven't ever met her mother, not even remembering her, she was thankful for the genetics that were passed over.

Her boobs were on the big side, 36F in bra size, she wasn't super thin but she had her curves in just the right places, her hips were wide and she had the hour glass body figure. She stood there admiring her body until she couldn't resist the heaviness in her breast and she knew she had to empty them. She hoped the machine was working today, yesterday it was broke, someone thought it was fun to see how everyone who was lactating was going to get by 24 hours without a machine to milk them.

They had the option then to milk herself by sucking on her breasts or you could get a human baby that would suck them for you. Bella would never let anyone who isn't her vampire touch her boobs and fortunately her boobs were so big she could reach them with her mouth so she took care of the problem by herself of course.

She was disrupted in her thoughts when Renee called for everyone in the speakers, a baby had come to the world and was now going to chose his mate. Bella dressed quickly in the dress that everyone at Renee's Angels got, a white dress, tight around the bust and then flowed down to her feet.

She took her place in the line, waiting for the baby to come to her and hoping that this is her baby, she leaned forward to look at the baby, his screams were cutting into her heart and looking at his angry face made her want to comfort him, give him what he wants. Renee was almost where Bella stood and she knew this had to be her child, it couldn't be anyone else because if she felt this way now for the baby and if it turns out it isn't her she didn't know if she could bear the pain. The scent of the baby became stronger and when Bella reached her hand out to touch him she prayed and almost cried when the child stopped crying.

She smiled at the child and took him in her arms, hugging him hard and thanking him for finally have come to the world. Staring down at him she felt him squeeze her boobs and sucking on the top of her dress on top of the fabric, the little man just knew she had what he wanted.

After learning his name, the parents name and so, she followed them to their car with Edward in her arms, ready for her life to begin. This was what she had dreamed about, what her goals in life were. This bond that are created between the mates are so strong and she could already feel it, how it would feel like after the first feeding when the bond is complete she longed to feel.

The first feeding is sacred, it is often made when the child felt safe and he and the mate -breast-feeder- were alone so they could feel the feelings hat came with it in peace. Bella got into the car, holding Edward close, hoping that the ride to her new home would be quick so that he could eat but they didn't get far until Edward made an angry sound and took her dress in his little hands and ripped the top of her dress off.

Bella was too shocked to do anything other than stare as the scene played out. The feeding wasn't supposed to start now, they always said that the child didn't eat until he felt safe and comfortable before he ate no matter how hungry he was but that was quickly proving itself wrong. When Edward got her breast out he latched on and suckled hard.

Bella gasped, the feeling was better than any other feeling and was so much better than the breast pump and the machines. His mouth was warm, his small hand squeezing the sides of her boob, getting as much milk out as possible. She started feeling aroused, this was so intimate and the love she already felt for the child was indescribable.

The ride to the house, to her new home took about 30 minutes and by then had Edward stopped eating, my boobs that were full of milk Edward sucked dry quickly and that proved that we really was a match, her hungry boy that could empty her big breasts without a problem, with a little luck maybe she never had to use a breast pump ever again, not with her love by her side.

Edward was so beautiful laying in her arms with her nipple in his mouth, even thought the milk was gone he kept sucking and the feeling was so pleasurable and it proved that Edward felt the same when he started screaming when Esme tried to take him, Bella new he just wanted the warmth and closeness of the one he now knew was his 'life giver'.

Esme and Carlisle showed her the room that was now hers and Edward's after a tour around the house. The room was warm and comfortable and it felt like home. The room was gold and black coloured and the bed was bigger than any bed she had ever seen. Bella looked around her and noticed that Esme and Carlisle had left and closed the door behind them. She sat down on the bad with Edward still resting in her arms with his head resting against her chest. She really loved this room and the house was so pretty, so nicely decorated that she understood that they had to be rich.

After talking to Edward and kissing him softly all over his face she got him to smile and so she thought that now it would be okay to but him down on the bed and go fetch some night clothes for him. She hurried away and practically ran back to him when she found what she wanted because he had started to fuss and make a scene. Bella did as she was thought to do, lay the child on his back and then proceed to dress him but he started to scream and roll around and refused to be calm enough so that she could dress him, it was like he wanted to be naked.

She sighed and tried again but with same results. Bella was beginning to feel annoyed at the small child and she told him so, she also begged him to work with her and just get dressed and that he was going to get dressed whether he liked it or not but she quickly changed her mind on that when Edward went still she saw his eyes turn black and his small fangs come down and he growled.

Edward got as he wanted and she stopped trying to get him dressed and just undressed her self and got under the covers with Edward on her chest. He laid on his stomach with his head on her chest and immediately found one of her nipples to suck on even though there were no milk in them yet, and a breast to squeeze before he fell asleep on top of her.

Bella watched her baby boy and admired his looks and thought about how he would look when he was older. They grow up so quickly and she also thought about when Edward suckled on her breast earlier, his first meal and the one thing she didn't look forward too was when he didn't need her milk anymore. After kissing his forehead she leaned back and relaxed and a few minutes later, she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, hope you like it. It's nice to see that there are still people reading this story and that some of you reviews. It really makes you want to write faster and please you readers, when you get reviews saying how intresting this story can be. If you have any thoughts or so about this story, don't hesitate to put it in a review or something. Some of you may be wondering where the 'mature' part in this story is and I can say that is starts in the next chapter :)

**CHAPTER 3**

It takes a lot of energy to produce milk and you need your sleep to be able to function correctly in the morning and to be able to get all hours of sleep undisturbed you have to be a very deep sleeper and that is just what Bella is. This is not always a good thing because she produced so much milk she had to empty her breasts every third hour and if she didn't wake up when the pain came because her tits were too full they took care of the problem on their own and then she woke up in a wet bed.

But since it was her first night with Edward, her subconscious couldn't relax just incase something happened, she had just found her vampire prince, there was no way anything was going to happen to him on her watch and so she woke up in the middle of the night when her breasts were to full with milk and just laid there a few moments thinking of how she didn't want to let go of Edward just to find the breast-pump.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when Edward started to move where he laid on top of her and she looked down to see him staring at her boobs, hitting her with his small fists trying to reach her nipple with his mouth. Bella wondered what he was doing awake, she had never heard about a vampire baby that woke up just to eat, usually they just ate before they went to sleep and then when they woke up again in the morning, but could it be that Edward really was her match and needed to drink as much as she produced?

She lifted him up so that he could reach her nipple and sighed with pleasure when he started sucking, relieving her pain. She almost fell asleep while he ate but 30 minutes later it seemed as he was finished when he burped and then put his head in the valley of her breasts, put his hands on her breasts, right over her nipples and fell asleep again. She smiled and hugged him close to her and then she could finally sink into her deep sleep that she was used to.

Bella noticed after a while with Edward that he was growing amazingly quickly. Vampire children grew about five human years in one year and in just two months Edward were like a one year old and he had already started talking. Carlisle and Esme is with him for about an hour every day now, sometimes less, she learned that the parents didn't spent much time with their children until they are grown up, but even though they didn't spent much time with him they had started to notice Edwards special gift. Every vampire had a gift and it seemed like Edwards gift was mind reading.

One thing that Bella has noticed herself is that since she is such a deep sleeper she does not always wake up in the night when Edward does so he has learned himself to crawl up her body to her breasts and feeds himself but he does not go back do sleep between her breasts now like he did before, when she wakes up in the morning, she find him sleeping with her nipple still in his mouth with him sucking on it gently, using her nipples as a pacifier.

Some of the days when Carlisle and Esme wants Edward for themselves she feels lonely and then often goes to spend time with Rosalie who is Edwards older brother Emmett's breast-feeder. Emmett is a full grown vampire and does not need Rosalie anymore but she is now his mate. The reason why she isn't his breast-feeder anymore is because when a vampire, after five years, is full grown he does not need the milk anymore, they just need it to grow when they are small. Most vampires choses to stop with the milk and starts to drink blood instead when they are adults and that is exactly what Emmett chose. Rosalie does not admit it but she does not like that she is not the one to take care of Emmett's needs it that area and she hated the medicine that you have to take that makes you stop producing milk.

Bella selfishly wish that Edward never wants to stop drinking her milk because she loves the bond between them that comes from the breastfeeding but if stopping is what Edward wants when he is older then she will give it up with no complaints because all she wants is for him to be happy and satisfied. Bella looked down at him where he laid in the living room with Emmett. Emmett often played with his older brother and she thought it was very cute of him to be so active in his life even though some of the games he played with him seemed a bit violent but she were in no place to say anything if not Edward showed he wanted her. Right now he were reading him a book and it seemed that Edward really liked books.

Edward was such an handsome baby and before Bella knew it Edward was already three years old and the time just ran away. She really like her life now. Her days were full of Edward and she had good contact with both Esme and Rosalie. Edward was a very needy boy and started fussing and whining if she wasn't in his sight at all times. In the beginning, when he was small she could leave Edward with Esme or just by himself in the bedroom when she had to go to the bathroom or shower but now she had to take him with her everywhere even to the bathroom because if she left him she could feel his pain so strongly that she almost fell over and no one could stand it, physically, when he screamed.

Edward could now speak fluently and everyone was sure that Edwards gift was mind reading but somehow he could not read Bella's mind and over the time Edward grew really possessive over Bella but one thing that was good with him being such a big boy now was that he could sit by himself and then come to her when he was hungry instead of her having to carry him around all the time to be able to quicker see the right signs that told her that he was hungry.

Before Bella could wake up for a few moments in the middle of the night to see if Edward really had eaten or if she had to use the breast pump but now she never woke up anymore because Edward always took care of her now and could handle everything in the night by himself but sometimes Edward had woken her up by pinching her on her arms, hard, if he wanted something special.

Edward went to a child group everyday where other vampire children were and there they learned everything a full-blooded-vampire should know but their breast-feeder was not allowed to be in there because we were not full-blooded. I used to have Edward fed before he went to these circles so that he would not be hungry and then eat when he came home but other children apparently got a bottle of milk in them with them as a snack there and Edward got in an phase where he wanted to be grown up and could handle everything himself, that includes feeding so he had Bella pump her milk in a bottle for him but he found that he didn't like it reheated and that made him have a tantrum, he wanted to hold a bottle like all the other children.

As a compromise she had Edward laying on the bed with her leaning over him with her breasts dangling over him and then he would catch a nipple and then feed and it was kind of like drinking from a bottle only better and some nights he would wake her just so he could drink from his 'Bella bottle'.

When Edward was small he would use her nipple as a pacifier but that was always in the nights and she was pretty sure he didn't do it on purpose, most likely he fell asleep with her nipple still in his mouth from feeding but now he was in a phase when every time he was upset he wanted to suck on Bella's nipples, and that was the only thing that could calm him down. They tried to buy him a normal human pacifier but he tore it apart as they tried to put it in his mouth and then he threw another tantrum and had to use Bella's nipples to suck on for a longer time than what he usually needed.

Edward was now almost five years old, which meant that Bella had been there for about a year now and she could not think how her life was before Edward, she could not imagine that she had lived that boring, unfulfilled life. Edward had also started spending more time with Emmett. Edward had always seemed to be older than what he was and somehow Emmett thought Edwards was old enough to learn about guy-things but fortunately Edward was a little to young to understand and for that Bella was thank full because one day after their bath she had dressed in her underwear and was now dressing Edward and he asked what was under he panties because it didn't look the same between her legs and his legs and Bella quickly said that they would talk about it when he was older. Edward nodded and was fine with that answer, now the only problem Bella felt was that vampires grew up so fast and that conversation might come quicker than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

****I graduate tomorrow! Woohoo! I have been in school for about 12 years but now it's over! I'm finished!

I updated this chapter now eventhough i have not finished with chapter 5 and i often have as a rule to have one more chapter than what i have on FF finished but I'm going to be very busy these few days because I'm also moving to Australia for a year so I update now instead of later, so as a thanks for being so nice and update now even when I don't have another chapter made you have to be extra nice in your reviews and tell me what you think of the story! So review after you have read and say how you like this chapter and if you approve of everything ;)

**CHAPTER 4**

Edward was now ten years old and he had decided that he was now an adult. He was as tall as Bella and like, thousand times stronger than her and everyone called him young man so it had to be true. He even got to decide now if he wanted to keep sucking on Bella's boobies or if he wanted to start trying some blood since he was getting so big but he wanted to keep sucking on Bella's boobs, there was nothing better than Bella's big boobs and Emmett agrees, he said, "There is nothing better than Big tits filled with milk to nourish a growing boy" and Edward agreed with him, because he was going to get bigger. As tall as Emmett and then much, much more stronger than Bella, then he would be really grown up, but he was kind of grown up now too, but even when he was all grown up he would never stop sucking on her tits because her tits were amazing and they belonged to him.

Emmett and Edward were now best buddies and he could tell Emmett everything because he would always be there for him if he needed it and so he felt he could trust Emmett when he told him that he felt weird every time "down there" when he saw Bella naked and that caused Emmett to give Edward the small version of 'the talk'. Edward was fascinated about all he said and was really curious when Emmett told him to do when he felt this feelings when he was alone, and this was to make him feel good.

When he felt this was he was to sneak away or wait till Bella was asleep to take some lotion in his hand and then stroke himself and see if it helped him and he was not to talk to Bella about this because for her Edward may still be a 10 year old boy and humans and half-vampires are not really old enough to know this yet but the truth is that vampires grew quickly and mentally Edward was older than his body, he just couldn't recognize the feelings he felt.

With these feelings his possessiveness of Bella grew and he didn't let no one get close to her. No one was allowed to touch her except him because she was his, only his. He once again got more curious about the differences in female and male bodies and once again he asked Bella what was under her panties. He knew all about her boobs, how they felt, tasted and what made her feel good because when you sucked really hard and then pinched her other nipple at the same time and then massaged the milk out she moaned very loudly and now every time he started sucking on her tits just to feel close to her she started fidgeting and behaving strange and pushing her legs together and started to smell different, not bad, it had a sweet smell to it, it was incredible alluring but he hadn't thought about finding out where the scent came from.

But this scent it made this feelings he feel when he sees Bella naked stronger and after he had eaten in the night he lies there sucking on her tits and smile when the scent returns and he gets hard.. He sits up and grab her lotion from the side of the bed and does what Emmett told him. He puts some lotion in his hand and takes out his very hard cock from his boxers and starts stroking himself. He moans from the feeling and starts stroking harder, faster and thank his luck that Bella is such a deep sleeper that nothing can wake her up. He starts going at it in vampire speed and it isn't long until he comes and comes in long spurts that lands on his stomach. He goes inside the bathroom and cleans himself off and then went to sleep on Bella again.

Edward went to talk to Emmett again and he told him all about what happens with the male and females bodies when you get aroused and what to do to make you feel good and when he talked about all of this he sent out such strong images about him and Rosalie and he saw what was under Rosalie's panties but he wanted to know about Bella but every time he asked she said that he wasn't old enough, that he was only a boy and when she said this he got so angry he got on top of her and pushed her down in bed and held her arms over her head with one hand and put the other one between her legs, over her panties, stroking her, while looking her in the eyes and asking if it felt good, are you getting aroused? Are young boys able to make you feel like this? No, only big boys can!

Bella was getting wet, both by the motions his hand made on her pussy but also by his dominant persona he had right now. She knew it was wrong to feel this way about a boy that was only 10 years old, just a small child and she was not supposed to feel this way about him and begged Edward to stop. Edward stopped when he saw her pleading look and released her and laid down again with his head on her breast and said that he just wanted to be closer to her that he wanted her to love him and she answered that she already did.

She explained her love to him and told him all she loved about him while Edward was suckling at her breasts to feel more safe and secure and he really felt loved while he laid there listening to her talk but the scent of what he now, thanks to Emmett, knew as her arousal didn't disappear but he didn't say anything but he didn't have any plans to stop sucking on her tits either, even if it made her uncomfortable between her legs like how he could feel sometimes because her body was his and he could do whatever he wanted. Edward still wanted to know about the female body, Bella's body, but he knew he could not explore her body while she was awake and once again he thanked his lucky stars that Bella was a deep sleeper and never woke until it was time to go up for the day.

Bella understood that Edward was curious about everything now and she found out that he had talked to Emmett about it and he had given him 'the talk' but he said he had been really careful and vague when he told him about stuff but he didn't think about the fact that Edward read minds and heard and saw exactly what no one wanted to tell him yet. Bella was worried about what he saw and learned from Emmett seeing as he was a old vampire that had lots of more experience and that was more than a 10 year old should know but Edward never talked about it again or asked her about her body so she thought he had just forgotten everything and put it behind him and now everything was to be like normal with her big little man.

One night Edward woke as usual, he was hungry and he removed Bella's arms that was wrapped around him and then turned her so she laid on her back. Bella always only slept in panties and he dove right in and started sucking on one tit while he held his hand on the other. He loved the feeling of her erect nipple under his hand and after he was finished he dragged that hand down her boob, down her stomach and towards her pussy. He laid it over her panties and felt the heat and wondered how it looked like. He knew how Rosalie's pussy looked like, he saw it in Emmett's mind but he didn't care about Rosalie he only wanted to know how Bella looked like.

He sat up between her legs and watched her and then after a few minutes he gently took of her panties and parted her legs and just stared at her again. She had hair between her legs, it was nice, soft, he decided after he touched it lightly with his fingers. Carefully he parted her lower lips with his fingers and felt inside of her, wet, soft, smooth and it was a pretty colour of pink. Bella moved ever so slightly but Edward quickly retreated his hand, afraid she woke up but she just sighed his name and slept on, unaware of Edwards actions. He breathed in deeply and felt that scent again, her arousal.

He lifted his finger that had been inside of her and smelt it and there the scent was stronger, it was wonderful, so sweet, so good, he wanted more. He leaned down, brought his face closer to the paradise and when he was so close he almost touched her with his nose he breathed in deeply again but just then did Bella move again. She arched her back and pressed her legs together before opening them again. Afraid of making her wake up Edward goes to bed and sits next to Bella on the bed, he was still curious but now he knew some more about her. He watched her with big eyes when he saw her hand go between her legs, right where his hand had been and started touching herself.

"Edward" she moaned and Edwards head almost hurt by the speed he used when he turned his head to the side to see her, see if she had waken up, but she was still asleep. He kept watching her touch herself, leaning forward to get a better look when he saw her finger disappear inside of her. After a few minutes he didn't know where to watch, her fingers that were wet and glistening, going in and out her body or her face that were so beautiful while she was saying his name over and over again. He lifted the covers and looked down and he was now hard again, guess he just had to take care of his problem like he did before and started stroking himself while now looking at Bella's face, seeing the pleasure there and she came with a small scream and then he saw her whole body relax.

The wonderful aroma just spurred him on as he sat there, watching her, stroking himself and when Bella moved and in her sleep put her own hand, wet from her own juices, on his penis he could not believe the feeling of her soft hand touching him was what made him go over the edge and he came silently in her hand, mixing their juices together. He looked down and felt a small portion of proudness come over him when he saw his sperm in her hand and he loved that sight but even though he loved the view he took a towel and cleaned her hand and himself off quickly before he went to lie next to her again. He laid there just staring at the side of her face for hours thinking of how happy he was and then he wondered why he was not sleepy, he knew he had started to sleep less hours than before and now when he thought about it, it probably was because he was growing up because full aged vampires does not need sleep.

A few nights later after he had eaten he felt it again, he could not help it, he was so hard again that he just needed to do something about it and remembering how soft and nice Bella's hand felt when she touched him she carefully took her hand in his and with his hand over hers, he used her hand to relieve himself. He came so quickly this time, quicker than ever before and with a hard grunt and when he felt he could think normally again he cleaned them both up and he continued to do this for a while, for many, many nights, figuring that she was already his and one day they were going to get married and she was going to carry his children so he could start learning a bit about her and pleasure mixed in together now because they would have sex later anyway in order to have kids so why should it matter if he explored a little right now?


	5. Chapter 5

****Hello my dear readers. I know i haven't updated in a long time but i have been busy trying to adjust to my new life here in Australia. I don't have a writers block, that's not why i have not been so quick to update, it's just, i don't know which direction i want this story to take, if i should have more of a plot or just continue and go with the lovely chapters filled with smut. What are your thoughts about this story?

**CHAPTER 5**

Even though vampires were known in the world and had all the powers in their hand, they didn't use that power to rule over the human kind and trying to make them their slaves. Vampires were actually a very comfortable sort of kind and only did things that pleased them, like hunting or fucking. This left them to have people who could take care of things they didn't like to do, like housekeeping and taking care of the garden, and this was the job the humans often took. It was great pay and if they respected the vampires then they got respect back and there were many in the world who fell in love with their workers and had them stay with you for as long as they could, because humans had to die at some point while vampires could not.

They Cullen's had a gardener who's name was Jacob and he had been watching Bella ever since he started working there. He would watch her in silent when she walked around outside, getting some fresh air and some sun. The vampires did not go out very often even if they could be in the sun they felt more comfortable to be out when it was dark out, their vision was more suited for seeing in the dark. What Jacob loved most of all was when it was hot out and Bella would take the boy, because that was what he was, a boy, to swim and the sight of her body mad him want to grab her and show him what a _man_ he was.

He heard of vampires having relationships with humans, but he just wanted a fuck buddy so she could have the little guy on the side and then come to him for taking care of their needs, so he used every moment he had to flirt with her so that she could see what a _man_ he was and then she would come running to him and his body, eager to take care of him just like all women did because no one could resist his body.

One day when he was there, digging up half the garden there came a storm from nowhere and Jacob had to look for safety inside the Cullen's house. Bella sat with Edward in the living room watching television when the power was cut of and they were left in darkness. Jacob sat in the chair that was placed across from the couch where Bella and Edward sat. Jacob saw this as a moment to make Bella want him some more and put on his most charming face and voice and started flirting with her. Bella answered him with a happy voice and a big smile and Jacob smiled back when he saw that she was flirting back but Bella didn't know that was what she was doing.

She loved Edward and all that was her was focused on him so she didn't saw anything wrong with smiling and answering his question, she was taught to always be polite but Edward didn't like this at all, he didn't like that _human_. Bella was his and the thoughts he was thinking was not something he was allowed to do because only Edward could think about Bella like that, only him would see her totally naked and see her face when she comes, and as Jacob were thinking, the only "joystick" Bella would be riding was _his_. Edward wanted nothing more than to kill him but they were not allowed to kill humans so he had to show him in some other way that Bella was his.

Edward was watching her, thinking of what to do when he saw her discretely rub her boobs and Edward smiled, knowing what she was doing. He has not fed since this morning and for Bella to never feel anything he have to empty her big tits of milk every fourth hour or so but now they had been busy with the television so he had forgot the time and now she was trying to rub the pressure out of them. They had always done the feeding some what private, only family members had been there when he ate but this would be a good time to show Jacob who really owned Bella.

Edward was thinking if he should ask her or just whip those babies out there and start eating but could not control himself any longer when he saw Jacob staring at her, licking his lips and thinking more and more vulgar thoughts. He just lifted Bella, without giving her any warning, placing her in his lap and ripped her shirt open and took the breast that was closest to him and started sucking while watching Jacob.

Bella gasped loudly of what happened. Vampires are so fast and one second she is sitting on the couch and the next second she is on Edward's lap with her breast in his mouth. After the shock was over she sighed in pleasure at having her Edward taking care of her so good.

"You hungry baby? You only have to ask, I won't ever deny you anything you know" Bella said as she kissed his head and rubbed his back while he ate, not even looking at Jacob who sat there almost drooling at the sight of her big tits just being there, right in front of him. It was somehow arousing to see someone suck her tits and knowing fresh milk came out of those nipple, fresh, sweet milk.

Jacob almost came in his pants when he saw Edward's hand come up and squeeze the breast that was so lonely and see a drop of milk come out of the nipple, just sitting there, building up as he squeezed harder and then Edward released the tit he was sucking on and leaned over to the other breast and while looking Jacob in the eyes he licked her nipple and bit it and smiled a dark smile when Bella moaned loudly and he knew she was getting wet and he knew that Jacob now knew that Bella was His.

While in bed later, when it was time for Bella to sleep she felt that he was upset or felt strongly about something so she spooned him even though he was getting bigger than her and told him how much she loved him and how proud she was of him for taking care of her so good and that he was getting so big and that soon he would be all grown up but she soon fell asleep while telling him how good he was. He laid there thinking and was slowly calming down when he took a deep breath to help him calm down some more and could taste it in the air that se was once again getting aroused.

He smiled, waiting for her to say his name like she always did, wondering what exactly, she was dreaming about with him that made her react this way. He laid there, starting to get happy to know that she knew that she was his when she said "Jacob" in her sleep instead of Edward. He froze, wondering if he heard it right when she suddenly moved against him and moaned. How could she utter Jacob's name in His bed?

Not could Edward know that Bella was dreaming of her and Edward. She was dreaming of them, that they were all alone and were laying in bed but instead of just hugging in bed they started to get more advanced. They were kissing and touching and without her noticing he had managed to get her shirt of so now she sat there in front of him on the bed in only a small skirt and her bra, feeling hot and excited, enjoying they view as he undressed himself and she gasped when she saw his erection. She was just about to touch him and kiss him when a lawnmower started and interrupted everything. She was so frustrated and irritated at Jacob that had to be there in her dream just when she was about to show her real love to her prince and growled out Jacob's name, wishing he was never born but was not going to let him stop her from loving her mate.

But Edward could not read her mind so he actually thought that she was dreaming of someone other than him, her mate. He had showed Jacob who's she was earlier today but maybe Bella did not understand, maybe he just had to show her some more that she belonged to him and that he had the power. Edward was so riled up right now and felt himself shaking from anger and knew he had to do something that calmed him down but he could not get over the thought that he might not have Bella at all and he could not handle that.

He started thinking of what he could do to her, he was going to show her he was the key to her pleasure and joy and from now on he would be treated like the adult he really is, that he should be and these thoughts made him so hard. He looked at Bella who laid there almost naked with her tits just being there in front of him, tempting him. How could she live with herself, tempting him, making him uncomfortable and then not offering to take care of his problem. She is the one who is making him hard so technically she should be the one to fix it then.

He decided that she was going to take care of him whether she was awake or sleeping. He sat up and straddled her stomach, but he was not siting on her. He was already naked to he just took his cock in his hand and caressed himself softly while he looked at her. She was beautiful, she had always been beautiful and those tits she had was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and they were his.

He was the lucky one who could suck on those for hours and fondle them and just touch them. He found her nipples to be so sexy, they were just the right size with the right colour that matched her pussy. He brought his cock closer to her right nipple and circled it with his cock, spreading his pre cum all over it and for once it was his milk that covered it and not hers. He smirked at the sight, liking it and did the same with the other nipple, making some more come by starting to stroke himself.

He continued stroking himself while leaning back and watching her again. Her beautiful brown eyes, closed, and her mouth just slightly open, she looked so innocent, laying there just under him, having a big cock over her face without her knowing was such a turn on. He leaned forward and ran the tip of his cock across her lips and smiled as Bella sighed and licked her lips. He stroked himself harder while thinking of how she could make her his and it got so intense he did not notice that he was so close and reacted to late and his cum came in long spurts and landed on her chest and neck.

He looked down at her and after a few seconds did he smile a big smile and leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Now he thought, he had gone the first steps at staking his claim because now she was marked with his lips on her mouth and his cum on her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

****Here is chapter 6, i felt bad for not publishing for so long that i give you this chapter right away so the wait for the next one wont be so long, i hope. The reviews really help in getting you to write. I just wrote this today and haven't been able to check through it correctly since I'm pretty tired after writing the whole day so I'm sorry for any miss spellings and so. This is more of a fill in kind of chapter, just so you know what is going to happen in the next one, a little peak of what is going to come, you can say :)

**CHAPTER 6**

Between the year that turned him from an 10-11 year old to a 15-16 year old went incredible fast, Bella herself couldn't believe how fast time went but that's how it is when you is busy, or having fun as Edward would say since he still had his fun at night in bed.

Edwards body matured and so did his knowledge about the feelings he felt inside of him, he was also controlled by his hormones going through his body and somehow he was constantly aroused but that is just how teenage boys bodies are and he didn't know if he liked this period of time where he could "up and go" all the time or if he longed for a time when he could get a time out!

He had also started school now and made a few friends so Emmett was not the only person he talked to now. He came pretty close friends with Jasper and Garrett and they became thick as thieves. They were pretty proud of soon being 'adult' well physically they already are but as a vampire stops ageing at 25 vampire years – 5 human years – they didn't have long to go.

Physically Edward was big. He was 6 feet 1 inches tall with broad shoulders and big feet, and you know what they say about men with big feet. He was enormous compared to some other kids and Carlisle reckoned it was because of the breast feeding. Edward very rarely drank any blood and since he was such a big eater when he was small Bella's milk supply was big and so he continued to eat/drink the same amount he did as a growing little boy as a almost adult man. Vampires couldn't get fat or get out of shape due to the venom in their bodies burning of everything "unneeded" in their bodies to it didn't matter how much Edward ate, just as long as he was happy.

Jasper was a little smaller than Edward but just with a very few inches. He was a hearty eater too when he was small but had over the last months gradually started drinking more blood than milk from his feeder Alice. Poor Garrett on the other hand was a small guy with no muscles or so. That was one of the reasons he started hanging out with Edward and Jasper, he needed protection because even in the vampire world there are bullies.

Garrett had bad luck and his breast feeder couldn't produce enough milk for him and he had to start drinking blood at an early age together with the milk Kate could produce in order for him to get all the nutritions he needed but it just wasn't enough for him and no other than just your breast feeder could feed you so Garrett was doomed from the start.

Edward wasn't embarrassed over the fact that he was still breast-feeding while lots of the other students had started to switched to blood at school and only drank milk at home, oh well, their loss, he thought, he wasn't going to miss out on having a pair of great looking, great smelling and great tasting titties in his face and he didn't mind other people looking at them either, it just made him smug knowing that almost everyone in that lunch room was jealous of him and wishing they had their own pair of Bella's gorgeous breasts in their mouths, sucking that sweet smelling, and tasting, milk out. There was actually a few people who had followed his example and made their breast feeders come too school to feed them too.

It was almost lunch and Edward was getting impatient and couldn't stop watching that clock tick tack the slow seconds forward, his fist was clenched on the table and he was almost growling in his chair, his stomach was definitely growling and he hadn't been this comfortable, ever, he had never gone hungry before.

He had been up all day and night this past two weeks, he wanted to see how long he could go without sleep since he was getting so close to being 25 but with school and fighting lessons and playing with Bella he couldn't stay awake anymore and last night he went out like a light after he had his feed from Bella, not even waking up in the night to eat. This caused Bella to wake up in early morning hours, in pain and in a wet bed since her breast had gone to 'let down' mode and decided to empty themselves of the milk. If Edward had been smaller than she could have carried him out of bed and to the couch and then change the bed and fix up the mess she had caused but Edward was mush bigger than Bella. She looked at him and wondered how this had happened, he had almost never forgot to wake up to eat, maybe this is a sign that he should stop drinking her milk, maybe he is ready to go over to blood.

She tried waking him up, wanting to talk and fix the bed, it couldn't be good for the mattress to soak up all that milk, it must smell horrible later if she waits to do this, but Edward didn't wake up. She did everything she could think of, she started out small, caressing his cheek and whispering his name to then later jumping on him, sitting on his toned stomach with her legs on either side of him and started jumping up and down on him, making them 'fly' on the bed and the bed creak and hit the wall while yelling Edwards name.

Nothing worked and she was so tired herself and there was milk everywhere and she was hurting and she wanted to cry. "Edward, please wake up" but he didn't. She couldn't use the breast pump, because they didn't have on, she didn't use hers so they threw it out since Edward was always going to be there for her anyway. She sat up higher up on him, on his chest and bent forward and put her nipple on his lips but he didn't open up. Like you do with small children she traced her nipple round his lips, leaving a trail of milk on his lips and it took just a few second till he licked his lips and latched on her nipple and sucked hard, all without waking up. She moaned loudly and took the other breast herself and started to suck on it and just caught in the moment she emptied one of the breasts herself and then when Edward had finished his one he put one arm around her waist and turned them over so that she was under him and laid on her just sucking her boob, still sleeping. It was nothing Bella could do now, he was sleeping as the dead so she might get some sleep herself as well and just a few minutes later she was fast asleep too.

Edward woke up, surprised, he didn't even notice when he fell asleep, he just remembered trying to stay awake. He was laying partly on top of Bella and he looked around and saw all covers on the floor. He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and shot up out of bed, he had over slept!

"Bella, wake up" he yelled but she didn't wake up fast enough according to him so threw her over his shoulder and walked straight to the bathroom and into the shower.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he put her down in the shower and undressed himself.

"We over slept, and why is the whole room smelling of you?" He asked confused as he turned the water on and started showering?

"Because I started leaking in the night and there was milk everywhere and you didn't wake up and everything was just a mess," she explained and started showering too.

They had started to shower together a few months ago, Edward was a real cuddle bear and didn't want to get up until it was really necessary and there was no time for me to shower when he was done if she wanted to follow him to school so there for it became necessary to shower together even if she didn't really think it was a good idea since all that has happened between them in the discussion of nakedness and puberty and so, therefor she showered with her panties on.

When they came out of the shower they got dressed and then quickly got in the car, Edward had asked Emmett to drive so that he could eat in the car. He sat down in the back seat and then mentioned her to come and straddle him so that he could eat. He was so large that he could no longer sin on her lap, she had to sit on him now, not than he minded. As Bella climbed into the car and sat down she was a little nervous. Her breast didn't feel full since both she and Edward emptied them just around 2 hours ago and it took a little longer for them to become full and heavy with milk. She tried to find the courage to tell him that but she didn't need to say anything since he was about to find out himself, he ripped her blouse open and started sucking in a quick pace but stopped when it didn't flow out as usual.

"I was going to tell you, in the shower, but didn't have time to, to say that this morning, you didn't wake up in the night, and it was just 2 hours ago that we, you in your sleep, emptied my breasts and they aren't full yet," she said quickly, nervously, with her head down looking at her hands which played with the hem of her blouse.

Edward leaned back and rested his head on the headrest and breathed slowly, feeling slightly irritated, he was hungry and when he was hungry he wasn't in a good mood, at all, but he couldn't be angry at his love. He put his fingers under her chin and lifter her face so that he could see her eyes that was filled with unshed tears. He smiled a small smile and kissed her forehead and hugged her close and was grateful for Emmett that was, for once, quiet and focused on driving him to school.

"It's okay love, no need to cry. This just means that you have to be in school right when lunch begins okay?" Bella nodded rapidly, she was feeling so guilty for not being able to feed him.

"And you can't, for any reasons touch your breast today, I want them full for me at lunch, so full that if I even touch them, the milk will squirt out in a stream, like a shower, because they are so full, you understand?" Bella nodded.

"No I need you to look in my eyes and promise, I will be so hungry that if your not there I will punish you! I will be so angry Bella. I wont eat for two days and you wont be allowed to touch your breaast, you wont be allowed to get the milk out and it will hurt, can you imagine the pain of your tits being so stretched from all the milk, leaking all the time but it still wont help and the torture of just imagine the feeling of when I will finally suck them dry, but you have no idea when. You will be here in time, or you will be punished, do you understand?" Edwards eyes were black, his fangs were out and he stared Bella so intensely in the eyes that she couldn't help but nod and promise.

"I promise" She whispered.

Now Edward sat in his health class just staring at the clock, 5 more minutes. He really hoped Bella would be there, he was so hungry, his eyes were so black that you couldn't see center of the eye, it was all black. But as Edward sat there fantasising he thought that it would be fun if she wasn't on time too, he would enjoy seeing her breasts so full of milk that they were constantly leaking and he could almost hear her sweet voice begging him to wrap his lips around that fat nipple and just drink her dry. He would have to tie her to the bed in the nights to keep her from doing something she wouldn't do and he got aroused just from the thought of laying there staring at her as the moaned and moved around trying to get the pressure out of her tits and he would torture and tease her by slowly licking her nipple at times just because he could.

"Can't wait for lunch huh Edward?" Mike said from a cross the room. "I wouldn't mind switching lunch for a day you know, I can just imagine how it would be to have that round, plump ass sit on my lap and get to hold those puppies and licking her creamy skin before sucking on those nipples. Mmhmm, so you in? You can have my Jess if you like," he smirked and licked his lips.

Edward flew up his chair, he didn't mind people talking about her, they could fantasise all they want because he knew at the end of the day that she would be home in bed with him and he would be the only vampire ever, to taste her milk. But today wasn't a good day for him and before he knew it he was in front of Mike holding him up by his shirt, growling at him but he was interrupted by the bell and he let go of Mike and he was the first one out of the doors to the lunch room and into the room where all the feeders sat waiting for their vampires to get them. He looked around, smelled the air and growled loudly before he smiled an evil smile and felt himself get hard. She wasn't there, she wasn't even in the building, he was now having to cut his school day short and go home because he had a delicious little thing waiting for him at home just begging for punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

****Hello again, long time no see.. My own fault i guess. I got some pretty nice and fantastic reviews from chapter 6 and a lot of comments which i love. Wrote this chapter for you today, it was long over due. Just reminding you that i don't use a beta so everything might not be correct, just have that in consideration while you read please. Thank you for reading :)

**CHAPTER 7**

Bella thought about what Edward had said all day and she felt guilty somehow for not being able to give him breakfast, she loved pleasing him and he knew how much he loved eating and her breastmilk and tits and everything involved in eating but both she and Edward had fallen asleep the day before without even thinking of him eating and she was such a bad person and carer for Edward that forgot about his needs to eat the night before and then didn't even notice that he didn't eat in the night. Edward had to be starving and Bella was beating her self up on the inside, she was old enough to know better.

Emmett drove her back home after Edward went to school and she sat in the back where Edward had sat only moments before and looked up and saw Emmett watching her in the rear-view mirror with a small smirk on his lips and a dark twinkle in his eyes. She felt uncomfortable looking at him so she looked away, thinking about what Edward told her and thinking what she could do to make it up to him. She felt Emmett watching her the whole ride home, even if Emmett could be such a playful man sometimes she could never forget that no matter how they looked, they were still stronger and more powerful than her and everyone except Edward in their house was older than her but that wasn't any comfort to her because the way Edward grew he would probably become stronger and more powerful than even Carlisle.

Her plan for the day was to go home and clean their room and to all her chores and not mess up one more thing that day which really shouldn't be that hard. Bella did everything she set out to do in her mind earlier in the morning but all day she was distracted by her thoughts and she wasn't mentally present all the times through the day either, what she was thinking of and what took up most of her focus was Edward. She was disappointed in herself but somehow she was happy because that voice Edward used was really sexy. He sounded so sure of himself and so controlling, like he was the one who wore the pants in their relationship and while she was thinking this she came to understand that maybe that was how it always was. Edward had always had all the power he was just to small for a little while to do things himself and maybe he wasn't that little boy anymore and he proved that today by showing her he was making the decisions here and that his word was the law.

She could agree that her Edward wasn't a little boy anymore, anyone could see that! He was almost an adult now, just a little less than a year and then he would officially be able to stand on his own two legs without anyone standing beside him supporting him and that was what scared her, she loved him so much and didn't want to let him go. She would do whatever to stay with him.

She sat at the kitchen with a scone and a cup of tea and moaned when she took the first bite of her warm buttered scone and wondered what Edward thought and felt when he ate. Did he feel and think the same when he ate from her and drank her breast-milk as she did when she ate her scone that 'it tastes delicious, but it's just food, nothing worth orgasming over', or did her feel like she did when he started eating? She had had a lot of trouble the last months not moaning and letting everything go and just orgasm from the pleasure she feels when she feels her nipple surrounded by his mouth and that delicious pressure when he sucks the milk out. Feeling his weight on top of her, that safe feeling and smelling his scent and that possessive hold on her tits that he always had.

She grew up thinking that she should not pleasure herself for that was for her mate to decide, she was his fully and her pleasure belonged to him, she was his and there were times she was so angry at herself that told Edward that he was to young, before, to know about the female body because there was and is, nothing she would rather want than his hands on her body but even though he was older in his head he was still a small boy and she didn't know what to do or say and she didn't really know her own body that well so she couldn't let him explore and take pleasure from it when neither of them would know what they were doing, what if she would have destroyed his beautiful head with thoughts that was wrong for a boy, everything should be about him, not about her. And what if he didn't like how she looked or something was wrong down there? She was so confused and scared, she herself didn't know what to think or do, except that Edward wanted her today at lunch with boobs so full that they were about to burst so that was what she was to do.

It was an hour left to lunch at Edwards school when Bella almost couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't remember a time where she had gone so long without Edward relieving the pressure in her tits but now she was ordered by him in that sexy, dominating voice of his that she was to not touch her breasts or nothing to make herself feel better. She looked at the clock and only a minute had gone by since she last had looked at the clock. Bella was sweating and her boobs hurt and in a small way trying to make herself feel a bit better she tore her bra of and leaned against the cool refrigerator.

She knew she couldn't drive to Edwards school in this condition and she really wanted to be there on time so she went around the house looking for Emmett planing to asking him if he could drive her or if she maybe could borrow money for a human taxi because running wasn't something she thought she could do right now either, just the thought of her boobs jiggling and bouncing so painfully all the way there made her cancel that option out. Just walking without her bra made her boobs bounce so she put her hands over her boobs just to make them be still while she was walking and kept looking for Emmett or even Rosalie but she couldn't find anyone. Sighing when she couldn't find anyone she decided that she didn't have any other choice then to take a car and drive herself there because as sexy as Edward was he was a little scary sometimes and she really didn't want to be late.

She sat down in the car, a little nervous since she didn't usually drive, and began to panic when she started the car and it didn't start.

She tried again and again with the same results and after a few minutes she broke down and started sobbing and let out a small scream. Her boobs hurt like a bitch, her Edward was upset with her and she was an emotional wreck. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes again she looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Emmett leaning against the house, smirking, holding something in his hand.

Frowning, Bella went out of the car and walked up to Emmett, silently wondering what he was smirking at, if it was her he was smirking at.

"Hello Emmett, do you think you could maybe drive me to Edward please? The car won't start and I really need to be there now? Please?" Bella pleaded.

"I don't think so" he answered smiling big.

"Please Emmett, I promise it will be quick, Edward said I had to be there!" she said and looked up at him, trying to get him to change his mind.

"I know, I was there you know. But you will not get there". She gasped, not believing what he was saying. She had to be there, Edward said to be there or be punished, She had never been punished before. Feeling like crying she grabbed his arm trying to shake him, chest heaving with her almost- sobs.

"Emmett, I don't want to disappoint Edward, please. I love him!" feeling her shirt get damp she looked down and saw that her breast had decided to go on 'let-down' mode and the shirt was quickly getting damp spots, getting bigger by the second as she didn't have a bra. Getting so frustrated, she stomped her foot and looked up at Emmett as he was smiling big, bigger and creepier than before and without thinking she raised her arm to hit him, she was not in the mood to be messed with but before she could come in contact with his face he grabbed hold of her arm with his hand and bent down, looking deep in her eyes.

"Don't forget what we are," he said calmly. "Even if we live in peace with humans and are nice and tame our basic instinct is to ravage and possess and dominate and even if we follow the "society's rules", it does not mean we want to be that way all the time and in private we should be free to be who we want to be, right?" He said, his red eyes flashing dangerously. Bella just nodded.

"Edward may not know it, but he wants you to not be there today, he wants his chance to be who he is, to let his instincts come out and break out of his tame skin for awhile. You are holding him back Bella, let him be Edward, let him find out who he wants to be without all the secrets he have to keep. You understand me?" He continued. Even though she was scared, his words made her think about what he was saying. She knew there was a big difference between half-vampires and full-blooded vampires but she couldn't really understand since she wasn't full-blooded, but Edward was.

Maybe she should let him take control like he want to, maybe it's time for her to enjoy being taken care of in his way than to decide over him and just be his carer, her wish after all have always been to belong to him.

But then Bella realized another thing, if she didn't get to Edward, Edward was going to come here and the punishment was then sure to come and that thought was both scaring and arousing.

"You know we have even better sense of smell than you, Bella?" Emmett whispered. I shook my head, not realizing what he was saying. "You know we can smell your arousal don't you? And no matter how young you are, vampire instinct says that you want it and that there is home. Have you ever shown Edward home Bella or have he been suffering in silence?" He smirked and stood up straight. "You're driving him mad, crazy," and then he walked away.

Standing there frozen Bella was thinking of what he said. She didn't know how long she stood there but suddenly she felt a presence behind her and felt lips just a touch from her ear.

"Have someone been a bad girl?" She heard Edward whisper in her ear and felt his hands caressing her side coming up to her breasts and that brought her back to the present and once again the pain from her boobs was at the front of her mind and she groaned and pressed back into Edward as he squeezed her tits and she felt more milk spill out, being wasted. In a blink of an eye he had her turned around and pressed up against his chest making my very sensitive breast ache.

"I thought I was very clear this morning, I though I was very obvious when I told you what I wanted!" He said darkly and Bella looked up and saw his eyes black and gasped when she saw his long, thick fangs out as well. She hadn't seen his fangs in a very long time, not since he had a temper tantrum when he was little. She felt her arousal come back again when his tongue ran over his fangs and she wished that was her tongue. She saw Edwards nostrils flare and he leaned down and ran his nose up her throat.

"You can not believe how hungry I am Bella" he said in a strained voice and felt his fangs scrape her skin. She leaned her head back with closed eyes letting him have access to wherever but opened her eyes again when she felt then wind on her skin and in her hair. She stood up straight and saw that they were in their bedroom.

"You've cleaned. I rather liked the room smelling of you but I guess we can always make it that way again, can't we love?" He whispered and squeezed her boobs hard. He backed them up against the bed and then lightly pushed her so she fell down on the bed. The predatory look in his eyes made Bella back up against the bed until she sat up against it and was looking at him as he stood still as a statue looking at her from the foot of the bed. She took the time to look around her, seeing the door open she though about calling for someone, even though she knew Edward would never hurt her she was a little nervous, seeing as she had never seen this side of grown up Edward before and now that he was not only so much bigger than her but also stronger it made her realize that he had all the power here. Se opened her mouth but before she could make a sound Edward stood at the door which was now closed and slowly locked it.

She laughed a little, hesitantly, trying to ease the situation. "I wanted to come Edward, I was on my way but the car and then everything didn't work.." she slowed down at the end as she saw that Edward weren't really listening. "Maybe I should just go take a shower and you can sit here for a while, maybe?" She whispered and made her way out of the bed but before she could get of Edward had her pushed down so she was laying on the bed with him over her.

"Your not going anywhere princess," he said and took both her small hands in one of his big hands and raised them up to the metal headboard. "You are going to do as I say, okay love?" but it wasn't a request, it was a command and she didn't try to fight him when he tied her hands to the headboard.

He ripped her shirt open and Bella gasped as her wet nipples was exposed to the cold air in the room. Edward bent his head down and ran his nose over her nipples, smelling her fantastic milk all over her tits.

Wonder if he squeezed really hard, if there really will be a stream of milk coming out, Edward thought as he continued rubbing his face in her tits. Tying her hands over her head made her tits pop out and almost inviting him to come closer and play. He put both hands around her left boob and looked up in her eyes as he squeezed hard and Bella let out a small scream as he pushed and at the same time pressed against her nipple with his thumbs and just as he imagine a stream of white milk shot out and sprayed him in the face. He stopped immediately and despite of the pain Bella felt in it, it was also an extremely pleasurable pain that made her want more.

"Please Edward, please. I beg you, again," Bella begged, she wished he would just do it to the other breast too. Edward pretended he didn't hear her, he caught another stronger smell again. Over the last years he had smelt her arousal lots of times but the hunger he was feeling made him want everything. Her milk, her blood, her sweet nectar. He crawled down her body until he came to the junction of her legs and pressed his nose firmly there and took a big sniff and growled. He watched her pleasure herself here in her sleep and he had secretly watched her in her sleep how she looked but never had he dared to do anything extreme. She told him before he was to young to know and to not ask again. He never ask her for anything except this morning when he told her to be there for lunch. If she didn't listen to him and followed his command why should he follow hers? He was the stronger one, he was the male, he was going to be the provider of their family. He should have the rights to do as he please!

Edward put his hands on her waist and hooked his fingers down the hem of her pants and pulled the pants down.

"Edward, wh-what are you doing?" Bella asked quietly and kicked her legs a little and looked down at Edward. Edward held her legs still with one hand and with the other he pulled her pants down and growled out 'Mine' loudly before pushing his face down between her legs against her panty clad pussy and breathed in and out deeply. Bella moaned loudly and pushed her hips off of the bed and she felt her heartbeat fasten rapidly.

"I've waited to long Bella, too long!" he growled and gave her a wild, crazed, animalistic look and she thought, maybe, maybe Emmett was right!


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been a long time since I last updated this, and I know this is a short chapter but I just wrote something quick so that you would have something to read _(which means I never really took time to look for spelling grammar mistakes either)_. Better something short than nothing i figured.  
Well here it is and I hope to post a better, longer chapter sometime in the near future..

**CHAPTER 8**

Bella had no idea what to do and she couldn't really understand her own feelings. She could feel panic just under the surface, she felt extremely nervous and a little sick but most of all she felt lust. A lust greater that anything she had felt before as Edward was down with his head between her legs, sniffing her. She could feel how wet she was, her panties was sure to have a dark spot on them.

All her life she had ignored these feelings, she never wanted to dishonour Edward somehow by thinking dirty thoughts and it had not been an environment a child should grow up in if she had given up and lusted after the boy she was meant to raise!

Her dreams had been bad enough, with images of them naked, hot summer days and cool showers together. Nothing though was compared to this, this was her best fantasy come to life. She was looking down at Edward and seeing the animalistic look he was giving her made her panties a little wetter and just that brought Edwards eyes back to the junction between her legs and he licked his lips just before his tongue came out to lick her sex trough her panties and when she felt the coldness of his tongue there she let out a long moan.

In a second Edward was over her again and held her hands over he head again and growled at her loudly before he lowered his head to her nipple and sucked hard. Harder than before, no longer did he care to be careful, this was sort of like a punishment for her too although she would feel a lot of pleasure as well.

Bella let out a scream as he sucked on her one breast and squirmed under him even though she new it was of no use. She kept moaning and lightly screaming as he kept drinking and she had no doubts that she was going to have large bruises on her breasts in the morning.

Bella had just gotten used to the feeling of his forceful way when he suddenly switched breast and once again did she feel the intense feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. Her panties could not be saved by now as they were so wet it felt as she had peed herself.

Edward had not missed the increasing wetness or the strong scent of her arousal even thought he was busy eating. For the first time he didn't see breastfeeding as just something to do to ease your hunger he was now connecting it to these lustful sexual feelings and he knew that every time that he would feed now he would have a massive erection just as he had now rubbing against the bed. The same time did he feel the heat of her sex against his stomach and warmth of her tits on his face and her milk on his tongue and all this made him want to combust.

He knew he wasn't completely finished but released her breasts anyway and ripped her panties of, he had other things to suck on.

Once again did he climb downward so his face was just above her pussy and he force fully bent her legs up and spread them apart so he could see what was no HIS. With his fingers did he spread her pussy open but he didn't have time to see much as Bella's hand came down and covered her pussy from his view.

"We really shouldn't be doing this Edward. I don't know if this is right" Bella said with a meek voice that got lower every second as she faced Edwards stare of death.

"This is exactly right and this is now mine, you are mine and you don't get to touch yourself without my permission anymore," Edward said but she almost couldn't recognize his voice as he spoke in a much darker tone than he normally do and it almost seemed as if he growled the words out but however he did it he sounded scaring and aggressive and _sexy_.

"Take your hand away from my pussy, NOW," He roared but when it didn't happen as fast as he wanted he grabbed her hands and bound them to the headboard and was then back to his position between her legs in less than a second.

Once again did he spread her pussy lips so he could see everything he always wanted to see and he could feel his mouth being filled with venom. He got closer and licked her again and again feeling her wetness in is mouth around his mouth. This taste was so intense, so magnificent and so different than anything else.

He found a pearl like thing at the top of her pussy, partly hidden inside and the moans and screaming Bella had done as Edward had started licking her was increased by double and she screamed his name as he took the pearl in his mouth and started sucking. After a few moments did he sit up and looked at Bella where she laid in front of him, tied to his bed, sweating, naked, looking absolutely gorgeous.

Edward brought his fingers to her pussy as he continued to watch her the same sticky white fluid that was on his face was spreading around his fingers and hand as he continued to explore while watching her. Then he found her hole and slowly did he slip his middle finger in and seeing her expression made him leak and he was sure that if he took of his pants then he would have a wet spot on his underwear just as Bella had had.

He pushed his finger in and out a few times till he felt Bella's pussy clench became tighter, like it wanted his fingers to stay inside for a while when Bella then screamed louder and chanted his name over and over and over and with a big smile on his face did he realize that he was making her come and he laid on top of her and sucked lightly on her tits as he caressed her pussy with his fingers, drawing out the orgasm. He then brought his fingers up and sucked one finger clean before he pushed another one into Bella's mouth forcing her to taste herself.

But it wasn't long before he couldn't ignore his erection any longer and quickly he undressed and unbound Bella and as he laid beside her heaving body watching her try to breathe like normal again he was stroking himself and just as he thought he was leaking from the tip of his penis.

"I need you to do something for me now," Edward said with a lust filled voice and Bella didn't hesitate as she sat up and got between his legs watching his big cock.

This was something Bella only had dreamed of and Edward was no longer the little boy in her mind after making her orgasm like that, bringing her to the highest point of pleasure. Edward raised up on his arms watching her and moaned as she brought her hands to his shaft and started pumping it. She slowly lowered her head and licked the slit on top of his cock and moaned at the taste and it tasted familiar somehow, maybe it was just because they were meant to be Bella thought.

She started sucking on his cock and Edward moaned loudly and the sight of her mouth finally around his cock and her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked. He fisted his hand in her hair controlling her movements and felt like a god as he watched her and he could lay like this for hours, withholding his orgasm just to watch her, he thought when he suddenly felt her one hand come to the base of his cock and once again started pumping as she sucked the top of it and the other massaging his balls and that was all it took for him to come and he felt her trying to swallow around his cock. She sat up coughing while he was still cuming and a few spurts of his sperm hit her tits, coating her nipples and he moaned her name loudly as she brought her hands up to touch it.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up and laid down with her and promising himself that that was going to happen everyday now and that he would never tire of this, Never, and now Bella was his to do with as he pleased, in every way.


	9. Chapter 9

This was a very quick update, I'm even surprised at this!.

I know that every chapter I tell you that I didn't have time to spell proof it and grammar check and all that but the truth is that I just think it's so boring that I just don't do it.. I read through it once, very quickly, and then I post the chapter... So now you know the truth :)

**WARNING  
**Ps: Some people have left some reviews regarding this chapter that it's not very pleasant or 'readable', you can say. The most commonly word was 'gross'.

This chapter is a little 'out of the box' you can say and is about menstrual blood and a vampire who finds it yummy.  
This whole story are kind of fantasies or dreams I'v had from my mind that I write down and sometimes when I write it down, maybe it gets a little too much... hehe.

I have nothing against 'bad' reviews and I really respect peoples opinions, but even though they can be good for you sometimes no one really wants them so that's why I'm warning you now that in the lower half in this chapter, there is going to be contents that can 'gross you out'. Just so you know :)

**CHAPTER 9**

Edward felt like he had finally grown up! He felt powerful and strong and masculine. He felt like he could take down the world and then build it up only for everyone to see him as the God he felt he was right now. He felt like all was right.

It was a few weeks ago now that he had started his sexual relationship with Bella but he had to admit that not much had happened since then. He was getting closer to graduation, he felt himself at the edge of adulthood, he was almost a 'full' vampire and it was a powerful feeling, one that he didn't really know how to handle.

One thing he did know though was that he couldn't get enough of Bella. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts (not that he ever did) but now these thoughts left him feeling sexually frustrated and it was not a feeling he liked, but the cure for it was nothing new to him. Running to their room or the bathroom quickly just to rub one out was how he did it before but since he and Bella now had moved on to the relationship they were supposed to have, he normally just laid down in their bed as he watched Bella shower through the half closed door and masturbated to the sight of her naked body all wet and delicious.

But today for the first time since they started their sexual adventures she had started her period and Edward for some reason found himself wanting nothing more than to bury his head between her thighs and drink her up and lick her clean and he had decided that no matter what tonight was the night, he was not going to wait just because he could, no his motto was to take what he wanted, just because he could.

As usual they followed their nightly routine with washing up and all that followed when you get ready for bed. Vampires don't use the toilet, they always have perfect teeth and breath no matter what and was faster than half-vampires so they were normally in bed much quicker than their mates/breastfeeders. Edward couldn't see Bella as she had closed the door, it was only a few times she closed the bathroom door and that was when she had to 'do a number two' as she says and when she is on her period and changes her tampons. Edward hadn't told her of his plans tonight and doubted Bella would let him feast on her if she knew beforehand, Bella could be so shy sometimes and that was something Edward loved about her, well that and her enormous tits.

Edward hugged Bella close as she laid beside him naked in bed with his head on her breasts. He snuggled them and got familiar with them once again as Bella took up her phone and put on their alarm and looked through tomorrows schedule and when she turned of the light and got comfortable in bed Edward started eating. He was speaking the truth when he said he was never going to give up breast milk for it was like ambrosia on his tongue and no matter how old he is, he is always going to play with his food before eating and sucking with vigour. He caressed her tits as he ate and rubbed his erection on Bella's leg.

"Not tonight baby," Bella said and squirmed a little under him. "I'm not feeling too hot right now."

"You feel hot enough too me love, I promise it will be enough heat between us for both to enjoy," Edward mumbled with a smile against her nipple.

"Please baby, I can do something quick for you right now baby if you really want to but I'm fine tonight darling," Bella said although she could feel her own arousal from Edwards thoughtful caring of her breasts.

Edward released her nipple as he was almost finished anyway and asked Bella to jerk him of while he just sucked on her nipples for fun, like he did when ha was smaller. Bella felt bad for almost saying no to him so of course she would do whatever he liked from her.

Edward was so much bigger than Bella so when they tried to do it while both laying down in bed it didn't really work. Edward had to scoot up and then bend his head to even reach her breasts and Bella had to stretch out her arm and then in an awkward motion mover her hand on his shaft. It took just a few seconds before they both gave up and said that it was just not going to work that way.

With a loud sigh did Edward sit up in bed and just a second after Bella found herself straddling his crossed legs with her breast pushed up in Edwards face.

"We can do it this way much easier," he said and looked her in her eyes while guiding her hand down between their legs to his hard cock. Bella started stroking him, randomly sliding her thumb over the tip to catch his pre-cum,using it as lubricant.

Edward was moaning around her nipple, just laying with his head against her soft chest with her nipple in his mouth, sucking softly, tasting her skin while receiving amazing pleasure from her hand was the best feeling in the world. Bella was slowly increasing speed as she now used both of her hands it was easier to cover all of him, from the base to the top. She pumped him harder and harder as Edward begged her and occasionally did she bring one hand to his sack to massage them for a while. But is was when she brought one hand up to her mouth, sucked on her fingers and then used them to caress and pull on his own nipples that he came all over her stomach.

Edward raised his head and kissed her soundly and hard and Bella could feel the gratitude in the kiss and smiled against him and said "your welcome," with a smile before she jumped out of the bed to clean herself. Edward laid down against their pillows smiling, feeling content and found himself almost wanting to sleep. He decided that when Bella came back to bed he was going to rest for a little while. Just regaining some of his energy back and so.

When Edward came out of the resting 'zone' he was in he found himself laying on his back with Bella almost laying on top of him. He smiled and took a deep breath and then remembered what he told himself before bed, tonight was the night he got to taste the delicious fluid that right now came out from between Bella's legs.

He scooted away from her gently, making her lay face down on the mattress with her ass up in the air. Edward laid on his side beside her watching her before caressing up and down her back. He did so a few times till he saw a slight movement in her body. He lifted her panties and started kneading her ass and caressing it and when he drew his fingers down almost coming to the beginning of her pussy Bella shifted her body and mumble a soft "Stop that." Edward smiled and sat up and gently removed her panties by pulling them down her legs.

Bella was now beginning to wake up and once again did she tell Edward 'to stop, she was sleeping', but he didn't stop. He laid beside her naked form again and pushed his nose in her hair, breathing her in and slowly kissed her neck while once again caressing her backside. Bella though, didn't really wake up till Edward sneaked his arm under her breasts and then forcefully turned her body so she laid on her side with him spooning her.

Bella gave out a small shriek and tried to see anything in the dark room. "What are you doing?" she asked loudly with a gasp as she tried to get used to the dark so she could see again, right now she felt almost like a blind person. Edwards response was a small chuckle and lifted her slightly so he could hold her to him with his right arm instead of his left which meant he had his whole left arm free.

Bella could feel Edwards hand move from her breasts to her stomach and then stopping there just a moment to lightly caress/tickle her in a way that made all her little hairs on her arms stand up. She moved her own hands to the hand that was on her stomach but Edward grasped her hands and moved them up and pinned them under his other arm together with her aching breasts before moving his hand back to her stomach and slowly continuing south. Bella realized for the first time that she didn't have any panties on and that she was on her period and that this was not the best time for her personal hygiene.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked again with a shaky voice as his hand came down to cup her mound. Edward could feel her scorching heat from her sex in his hand and the moisture on his fingers and he was so close to what he wanted now that he felt himself lick his lips in anticipation. With his fingers did he find the string that is connected to the tampon and Bella got her answer to her question when she felt him grasp the string and pull on it.

Bella started squirming and yelling out "No,no,no," when she knew what his goal was. This was almost forbidden thoughts to her and for Edward to put it in action was terrifying.

Edward was smiling big when he felt the tampon come out and the wonderful aroma of her sex and blood became more potent than ever. He threw the tampon in the bin beside their bed and then laid Bella down on her back and hovered over her between her legs.

"I'm going to have the best meal of my life, do what I've always wanted and eat you out, Bella, that is what I'm going to do," Edward said and kissed her on her mouth deeply. Edward loved kissing her, her tongue against his and the same warmth you feel when you kiss the lips down below and then the taste of her, Bella always tasted good, no matter what.

"It's gonna feel good baby, I promise and if you don't agree than I will stop but don't deny me this just because you're afraid baby. I love you, I would never hurt you, trust me!" Edward said and kissed her down her throat. Bella thought about what he said and then nodded, "I trust you," she said and relaxed against the bed and just let herself enjoy is administrations.

Edward kissed down her body, stopping quickly to lick her nipples, not suck on them since he knew that if he did he would not be able to stop, and even if he could then they would have milk everywhere. He continued down, kissing everywhere he could reach with his mouth, resisting the wonderland below as long as he could so he could make Bella as comfortable as possible but he felt he could not resist it anymore.

He used his fingers to open up her outer lips and kissed her softly all around there and licked some for a minute and then forced his tongue in between her inner pussy lips and used a wiggling motion with his tongue to reach as deep he could, not wanting to miss anything. He stroked her inner lips with his tongue before pulling out to flick her clit and then pushed deep in her pussy again. He did this in a fast pace a few times before sucking her clit into his mouth for a few seconds before letting it go.

Bella was moaning and gasping on the bed. She had no idea that Edward licking and sucking her menstrual blood of her pussy could feel so good and it made her wish they had started this years ago. She felt her hips lift of the mattress without her allowance when Edward pushed one finger inside her and she could feel him bend it and pull it out and when she looked down at him he saw his bloody finger just as he put it in his mouth and moaned loudly with his eyes closed. Bella fell back to the bed again and looked up at the ceiling with her fists curled around the covers as Edward's mouth went back to her pussy and pushed his tongue inside her and at the same time sucked.

Edward felt, tasted, smelled and heard how aroused this made her and it was a great ego boost and it made him hope this wasn't the one and only time he did this because it was delicious. The perfect mix, almost all her natural flavours all mixed to one, he could almost drool just at the thought of it.

He couldn't find anymore blood but she still hadn't climaxed so to make this prefect was to make her feel so good so she could cum.

He lifted his head and used his chin to massage her pussy while looking up at her, catching her eyes and he smiled before lowering his head again and sucked on her clit and licking it with his tongue while pushing his fingers in and out of her and the stimulation was enough to make her cum with a scream.

He looked up when Bella had finished orgasming and crawled up on top of her and smiled at her and what a sight he was with his fangs down and blood around his mouth.

"That was the best meal I'v ever had," Edward said and licked his lips.


End file.
